


Husband

by lizzie21



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 07:34:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14159877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizzie21/pseuds/lizzie21
Summary: "I have a wife now and um...she doesn't like it." No, Felicity doesn't like it and this is how she lets Oliver know.





	Husband

**Author's Note:**

> Just a fun little story I wrote quickly and enjoyed. Please forgive any typos.

Oliver had sent Felicity home ahead of him. He wanted to make sure Thea and Roy made it back to her place. Roy hadn’t said anything out loud but Oliver saw the worried expression he carried, especially when Thea told them about the arrow that hit the car tire and Roy lost control of the car for just a second.

 

Oliver also wanted to make sure Nyssa had somewhere to stay. Thankfully Thea said she’d host her (Oliver was certain his actual wife didn’t want the former assassin to sleep on their couch). It also provided Thea with some added protection. Plus John said he’s patrol around Thea’s apartment before heading home for the night, too.

 

Stopping at her door, Oliver brought his sister into a tight hug. Then he gave Roy’s shoulder a strong rub. Then he heard Nyssa share her goodbye and she used that word.

 

_Husband._

 

Oliver cringed. He didn’t understand why Nyssa addressed him as such. Their wedding was forced on them and she didn’t even like men. League weddings didn’t come with a marriage license. There was nothing to annul. The League was disbanded that should be enough for Nyssa.

 

It clearly wasn’t enough for Felicity.

 

When Oliver got home, he made it just a few steps inside before he spotted the dining room table. Scattered on it were various computer parts. Sitting at the table was his beautiful wife looking a little frazzled in her MIT sweatshirt and short shorts. Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail and he heard her mumbling as she broke pieces a part. Felicity pushed up onto her tip toes to reach a piece across the table and Oliver’s eyes roamed up from her feet, up to her thighs, and just a little higher as her sweatshirt hitched up higher showing off bare skin. Oliver imagined running his fingers over that strip of flesh sending chills down Felicity’s spin. It had been a long night and Oliver was tired, but he wasn’t that tired.

 

With his ninja skills, Oliver crossed the room ready to run his hands under her sweatshirt confident Felicity wasn’t wearing a bra but he never got that far. She had heard him come in despite never acknowledging his presence.

 

“Don’t touch me,” Felicity said without looking up from the table. She pushed her glasses up her nose as she sat back down. She fiddled again with pieces of what Oliver assumed was a computer.

 

“Why? What I’d do?” Oliver quickly scanned his memories from today wondering if he had said something or done something to anger her. But things had gone well during Thea and Roy’s going away party. She had been rather touchy-feely but that was normal for them.

 

“What did you do,” Felicity mumbled. Oliver was confident that he should just wait for her to tell him what was wrong.

 

Oliver kneeled down in front of her chair and waited for her to calm down. She was fuming and Oliver guessed she had been this way since coming home. But Felicity made no move to talk to him further, instead she continued to pick up and put pieces back together.

 

“Are you going to talk to me or just brood for the rest of the night? I thought that was my thing?” Oliver tried to joke, but Felicity didn’t crack. Instead she pulled her eyes away from the computer parts and gave him epic side eye.

 

“You’re funny.”

 

With that slight opening, Oliver grabbed her hands and pulled her full attention to him. He could guess what had her in this mood. Oliver saw it in her eyes. She was tense. It wasn’t enough that he was on trial for being a vigilante, or that they were learning this co-parenting thing as they went along, but it was Nyssa that finally had Felicity furious. Oliver soften his expression, conveying his apology in their silent conversation.

 

Oliver reached a hand up to keep her cheek. Felicity closed her eyes at his touch and leaned in. Would they ever get a break from crazy?

 

“Talk to me please?”

 

Felicity stood from her chair and started pacing. “Every time she calls you ‘Husband’ I want to grab the explosive arrow and jam it in her eye.”

 

Well, that’s graphic, Oliver thought. But he didn’t get to verbalize it as his wife continued her rant.

 

“But I know she could crush me with her pinky. She’s a freaking assassin. So instead I have to listen to her call you husband because we couldn’t find a freaking way to annul a Nanda Parbat marriage three years ago. I told you we should have had that taken care of. What was the point of working with Merlyn if we couldn’t use his League connections to our advantage?”

 

That was a rhetorical question, right, Oliver asked himself. She hated that he worked with Malcolm and just a few months of marriage had taught him to keep those thoughts to himself. Again, Felicity’s angry rant tore through their home. Thank goodness William slept like a rock. Felicity stalked to Oliver and grabbed his arms.

 

“And then here she comes calling you husband, husband, husband,” Felicity accentuated each husband with a hard poke to his chest. He was surprised by her ferocity and wondered if she’d accidentally just bruised him. He didn’t care, although he did gently rub the area she poked. He honestly found this version of Felicity, this green with jealousy version, hot. “So I took out my anger on this poor, defenseless CPU imagining that it was Nyssa’s face. Don't worry, I'll put it back together. But we’ve worked too hard at this relationship for her to just come in here and act like it doesn't exist.”

 

But Oliver knew that wasn’t the only reason Felicity was upset. When she finally stopped moving around the room, Oliver moved and wound his arms around her waist bringing her flush to his body. Felicity’s arms involuntarily went around his neck in response. To anyone else it looked like they were dancing but Oliver could feel the anger and jealousy radiating from her.

 

“That’s not all though, is it, Wife?” He smirked and Felicity rewarded him with a single laugh, a traitorous sound that escaped her.

 

“No, it’s not all and you freaking know it,” she growled. Now that was a sound that had Oliver wanting to rip the sweatshirt and shorts from her body and push her to the floor. Maybe they could make it to the couch? They certainly wouldn’t make it to the bedroom if she made that noise again.

 

“I thought we had put that time behind us once we got to Ivy Town?” Once they had defeated Ra’s and set off on their trip, Oliver spent many nights apologizing for what he had done to them.

 

That felt like a lifetime ago.

 

Felicity took a deep breath. “We have. But I can still remember the feelings. You were going to kill yourself, Oliver. You planned a suicide mission. I could have lost you forever if your plan had succeeded and while I’ve forgiven you for it, I can’t forget the feelings. On top of that, Nanda Parbat holds some of my best and worst memories of us. And I hate that our first time is tainted by that place, by your other marriage.” Felicity put marriage in air quotes.

 

“For someone who wasn’t sure that she wanted to marry me, you certainly are possessive.” Oliver teased because there was nothing else he could say about his decisions back then. He thought he had to go it alone and that stupidity could have cost him everything.

 

“Are you going to hold that against me for the rest of our lives?” Felicity rolled her eyes and cocked her head to the side. She could feel the anger seeping out of her.

 

“Maybe,” he drew out the last syllable, “but I prefer to hold me against you for the rest of our lives.”

 

Felicity laughed again, this time for longer. “Mr. Queen, that may be the worst line I’ve ever heard.”

 

“Well, Mrs. Queen,” he still got a thrill calling her that, even if she was technically a Smoak-Queen, “I can’t say that I hate you being a little bit jealous.”

 

“I am not jealous,” she tried to squirm out of his arms but Oliver wasn’t having that. He clung to her somehow pulling her in tighter.

 

“It’s okay if you don’t want to admit it, but it’s mighty sexy. So sexy that I’d like to explore underneath this sweatshirt of yours.” Oliver got his fingers just under the hem before Felicity grabbed his face pulling his attention away.

 

“Fine, I am jealous. But just know this Oliver Queen, the next time she calls you husband, you better hide all of the arrows within reach or else you’ll be cleaning up blood, assassin or not.”

 

“Yes, wife,” Oliver said against her lips. Before Oliver could deepen the kiss too far, he bent down and threw Felicity over his shoulder firefighter-style. “Let’s take this somewhere more private.”

* * *

And just a couple of days later, Oliver came back home after sending Thea and Roy away to find his wife once against pacing the floor spouting off about Nyssa calling her sister wife. It took Oliver five minutes to get Felicity to see what he was holding. 

 

"It's a wedding present from Nyssa," Oliver said and Felicity narrowed her eyes. "My marriage with her has been annulled."

 

"Halle-freakin'-lujah!"

 

**Author's Note:**

> Just some fun head cannon. Hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
